


Duty and responsibility

by Diaz_Cruz



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover elements from fighting games-fist of the North Star and Saint seiya, F/F, curbstomp battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaz_Cruz/pseuds/Diaz_Cruz
Summary: Destiny cannot be avoided at times especially when you are born to it. At times you have no choice but to submit. Much as it pains the secret  servant of the Kaslana family he has no choice but to bring Kallen back by force if need be. But perhaps destiny can be altered.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you understand your mission” Lord Kaslana said to the hooded man in front of him.

“Yes my lord. I am to bring Lady Kallen back. Kicking and screaming If I have to and disable or kill anyone in my way.” The hooded man acknowled his orders.

“Excellent now go.” Lord Kaslana commanded

The hooded man bowed and disappeared in the wind.

“Do you think he will fulfil his mission?” Lord Apocalypse doubted.

“He whom is called the hidden blade, the assassins fist has never failed the Kaslana family or schiskal for that matter remember those rebellious Valkyries 2 years ago” Lord Kaslana smirked

“Oh those fools proclaiming equality and all that nonsense. Yes I heard they were slaughtered I thought we sent other valkyries after them. But you’re saying it was him alone?” Lord Apocalypse looked shocked

“Yes it was. Worry not Lord apocalypse Kallen will be brought back and marriage between her and your son Otto will take place.”

“And the honkai black box will be returned to us good I’ll await the good news.” Lord Apocalypse left.

In town the hooded man searched for clues and quickly found a trail.

“You won’t escape me Kallen I’ll find you” he proclaimed in his mind.

End chapter 1


	2. The approaching darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter closes in fast on Yae Village determined to complete his mission. Will Sakura and Kallen be split apart or will an unexpected outcome occur.

An mangled corpse lay on the street with wounds that make it seem like it was killed from the inside out.

“By god this poor woman what sort of savage does this?” A city guard asks horrified at sight

“I say a honkai but this is not normal” the second guard look at what remained of the woman’s face an expression of pain and terror. “God all mighty this woman was tortured honkai do not torture they just kill you.”

In the outskirts of Yae Village.

“What in the name of the gods is that outsider doing here?” One of men of the village complained

“The miko took her in and apparently is a little more than just friends.” Pointed out a woman of the village.

“Disgusting she’s violating her duties and nature being with another woman.” An older woman said with anger.

“I always knew that child would be no good since she was born under an ill omen star the chief made a rash error sacrificing Rin.” An old man said

“Ha you know the chief he chooses the quick path not the wisest one. We could have held out the drought with smart use of supplies but no don’t listen to me.” Said a young man.

In Sakuras house Kallen could hear what they were saying.

“So unkind. Not that different from home.” Kallen lamented seeing as prejudice was everywhere.

“Kallen don’t listen to them that’s just how they are they never liked me from the get go. They hate outsiders even more.” Sakura continued cooking

“Then why stay here? Why not leave this place?” Kallen asked.

“Believe me Kallen if I had no obligation I would have left this village and everyone to fend for themselves long ago. But I made a promise to Rin a promise I cannot break to defend this village.” Sakura said sad remembering her sister.

“Sad a protector that hates what she protects.” Kallen lamented this situation

“Kallen with you by my side I can bear anything even this.” Sakura places her hands on Kallen face and kissed her in the lips.

Kallen returned the kiss.

“I hope this never ends but I know it will. Sakuras father can only get angry curse his daughter and drink himself to a stupor but my family will stop at nothing to get me back and the box they can do damage more horrendous than any honkai.” Kallen kept the kiss but tears flowed from her eyes knowing this time was limited.

She make this moment last as long as she could.

In the village pub 

“Damn that girl I curse the day she was born I curse the day she was made miko I should have sacrificed her instead of Rin damn it all. My plans all destroyed.” The man said greatly angered.

The pub door opened as if the wind blew them open. A hooded man in black came forth 

“Which one of you is village chief?” He calmly asked.

“Great another outsider. What do you want?”

“To solve your problem the outsider that’s giving you a headache well my masters her family want her back. By any means.” The hooded man told him.

“ And why should I care?” The chief said while drinking more sake.

“Simple outsider is gone you marry off your daughter to whom ever you wish to continue your bloodline and also my masters would aid you in whatever desire you wish believe me they always pay there debts.” The hooded one stated.

The chief was seriously considering it.

In the forest near the village

“Great soon I will dazzle the villagers with my cooking skills!” Said the rather muscular silver haired man.

“Impress? More like poison them then they run us out of another village again.” Said a busty red headed woman dressed in a ninja outfit.

“No this time I have the most perfect recipe.” The man happily stated.

“You said that the last 20 times.” The woman sighed “but fine let’s make fools of ourselves again.”

They head to Yae Village unaware of events transpiring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well decided to change some things consider this my gift to Sakura/Kallen shippers originally gonna be soul crushingly dark but too many dark endings have turned me off from it. Note this my first time in a yuri attempt so forgive any mistakes.
> 
> So expect surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this in spur of the moment hope you guys enjoy. I used some crossover bits to explain the strength of my oc who does not use honkai power but something different the opposite of Honkai Energy very deadly especially to the environment as it is pure destruction and taught by only one organization as well as fighting styles.
> 
> Plus I figured no way Kaslanas would let there only heir run loose doing what ever she wants. Not let her be with some low born woman.


End file.
